Want Me Not
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: Since Demon Days, Kong has been falling apart, and everyone has decided what to do with the rest of their days, unless they meet again for another album, if it ever happens. But when one member finds what he thought he wanted, why isn't he happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Want Me Not**

**Summery**: _Since Demon Days, Kong has been falling apart, and everyone has decided what to do with the rest of their days, unless they meet again for another album, if it ever happens. But when one member finds what he thought he wanted, why isn't he happy?_

**&&&**

Cold, small, dank, dark. Perfect words to compare this place to the creepy food storage room back in Kong, where the chills would run up and down his spine, and his normally shot out hair would freeze upwards even more. How he hated going down there alone. Usually he would drag Russel, when he could, but mostly Noodle. She was the one who ever had patience for him. The one who ever seemed to care. His large hand gently cradled the rust colored knob, turning it so slowly, memories were jogging faster.

"_There is nothing here but food, 2D-san._"

"_I know, I know, but the feelin' tha' somethin' ain't right...somethin' about ready teh grab yeh, y'know?_"

"_I know you should stop watching those movies which upset the mind. It has begun to play tricks on you._"

"_I fink I'm old enough teh watch restricted rated movies, love. An' X rated if I want, even._"

"_Alright then, I assume I am not needed here since you can take care of yourself fine._"

"_No, no, no, no! Don't leave me 'ere! I-I'll lay off the movies! Wait! C-Come back!_"

His dark eyes softly scanned over the room. It was nothing to look at. There was barely anything in it. Wooden desk, wooden chair, basic bed (also made of wood), mattress with plain cream sheets, a vase on the window sill holding a few Prickly Blue Poppies, the long purple blues mixing in with one another, making an unusual, but pleasant bouquet before the beautiful and pacific view of the snowy mountains. The snow was falling gently against the range, giving the whole scene an angelic look to it. Nature had never looked so heavenly. Watching it from the telly on the Discovery Channel was nothing compared to this rare form of beauty. This beauty was...untouched. Closing his eyes as he quietly closed his door, he realized there was no lock to secure himself at night, but he was going to have to get used to that. There was no need for alarm here. Zombies did not roam anywhere near this pure land, crazy bassists did not burst through doors and threaten lives, rushing Americans did not nag about missing meetings or appointments, but cheerful young women did not wake up the residents of this establishment, either. They didn't rub your shoulder or giggle in your ear. They didn't bounce on beds like giddy children, hating to waste a good day. They didn't start the day with beautiful smiles.

In this new world, they didn't exist.

"_Mail's 'ere, an' 2D! Yeh got some bloody package! S'almost as 'eavy as you!_"

"_Very funny, Murdoc. Let's 'ave it._"

"_Wot is it? Feels like five issues o' Playboy._"

"_Wull, its not. I'll be in m' room._"

"_Oh, tha's __**real** convincing._"

A world without Murdoc. He could still remember it. But...life wasn't as fun, to be honest. It was simply hunky dory, and he was fine with that, no complaining. Loving parents, passing grades, a little teasing here and there, his first couple of jobs, then that last job which earned him his title one. With fame came the price of pain...and facial rearrangements. But as soon as the world was viewable through his own eyes again, boom, he earned himself a roommate, boom, proving his voice and piano talents, boom, getting noticed by spacing off, grabbing girls' attention, being forced to help partake in a kidnapping which resulted in their drummer, moving into a haunted hell of a house, finding love then hating to have ever experienced it, meeting strange people, opening a foreign crate and realizing Japanese people could travel in it, learning the steps of parenthood, making CDs and winning awards...becoming rich.

So much progress, and then, in a matter of weeks, it stops.

_The corridor was quiet aside from the rubber soles of the flat brown boots the young man was wearing, each step timely placed because of his awkward figure, but it got him where he needed to go. Down the stairs, through the doorway, and into the warm, medium sized room he called his own. He slowly shut the door with the heel of his foot while he leaned against it, taking a deep breath. The package in his hand...the yellow, obviously bubble taped within package in his grip held the answer of his future. Taking a second deep breath, he shakily undid the tape at the edge and dug inside, fingers gripping against the papers inside. The papers he had filled out long ago._

Sitting on his bed, he stretched out, having his feet rest against the floor while his back laid across the mattress, staring at the cement ceiling, white and chalky. His single suitcase next to him, unopened, but waiting to be, his temptation to open, but his will not to. Hands slowly sliding over his belly button, the bony, masculine tools of music curved into a fold, intertwining fingers as more thoughts passed through the assumed blank mind. Thinking...he'd have all the time in the world to think now. All the time in the world. What more could he want?

...Want nothing...feel something...the peace is within you.

See nature...hear beauty...the journey is almost complete.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _I dunno, I could leave it as a once shot, or I can make it into a chapter story. Up to you guys. I'm definitely ready if you guys want more! I kinda liked it. If continued though, it will turn into humour-ish and perhaps romance (like you weren't expecting that XD). But definitly a cold lonely start off. Bonus to anyone who can figure out who this is (everyone should know this, I mean come on, really) and where they are (miiight be a little trickier)!_


	2. Waterfall of Memories

**Waterfall Of Memories**

The room was a holy quiet, unlike the quiet that would pass through Kong if yelling, screaming, groaning, or moaning wasn't taking its place. The lanky man ran his tongue over and between the space where his two front teeth _should_ be, thinking nothing of it now, since he had gotten so used to it. How long ago was that, anyway? Not too long before the Asian popped up, but definitely after getting his job in that organ shop. That was _ages_ ago. Everyone used to call him some form of the fountain of youth, which was strange since he had already hiked up within the young thirties, so, he wasn't exactly young, but not old either. Not middle aged, but not right of of college, as they would say. He had never thought about college. School wasn't interesting. Something about himself gave him the feeling that he'd wind up in a place like this someday.

He just didn't expect it to be so...far away. Far away from home, and what he called home. But no, this was home now. At least until he could find himself, as one would call it. What was he looking for? Riches didn't interest him nearly halfway of what they used to, constant attention started to bother him after _she_ disappeared...She had been sixteen then. That would make it...almost four years. The world had practically forgotten she was apart of them. Well, no. That was a lie. In the beginning, that's when all the attention came around. Then after a couple of months, it just stopped. That was it. They were done. Murdoc had said it was great publicity, nothing to worry about, she was probably fine and having a great old time without him buggering her all the time, and to just shut up about it before he wound up with a dislocated jaw.

Then some time passed, and the bassist wasn't so quick on wit as he was before she had gone. Their American drummer had found that his food-like refuge wasn't so fulfilling, and decided that being locked up in his room until he figured out what to do was the best answer. Someone was going to get a broken face, and it didn't matter who, so all were wise to keep out of his way when he _did_ emerge from his dorm.

"_Russ? Yeh awright in 'ere?_"

"_What do you think, D? Have any of us been alright since-_"

"_Not wot I meant. I mean...are...are yeh plannin' teh stay? I asked Murdoc...'e's...not sho'...sommink about an interview..._"

"_Murdoc can shove an iron stick up his ass an' move out with his father for all I care._"

_The singer rested his back on the wall in a crouch, eye lids expressing his weary sadness. "We boff know yeh don't mean tha', Russ..."_

"_You know damn well I do, D. He knows where she is...fuckin' bastard...he knows an' he won't even tell us. Us. Who in world are we gunna release that kind of info out to, huh? I really don't give a damn at this point if the fans care or not anymore...**I** do, D...I do..." Pinching the bridge of his nose, the young man sighed, knowing nothing he could say would change the drummer's mind. Most of what he said was true. All of it was true...They both had a hunch...Murdoc was hiding where she had disappeared off to. One day she was here, the next, gone. Murdoc's mysterious disappearance during the night before she vanished. It didn't take a genius to figure out the obvious. Murdoc had helped...and he was being a bitch about the whereabouts. _

"_...You ain't the on'y one, Russ. I can't 'elp gettin' the feelin' tha' you fink yo' the on'y one 'ew cares...'ere 'as teh be a reason why 'e won't say-"_

"_D...can you do me a favor?"_

"_Erm...sho' Russ. Wot?"_

"_Shut the hell up." _

_He felt his jaw slightly pop open, but silently defeated, he stood to his lanky stature, allowing a heavy breath to escape his lungs. A sudden heat of rage filled his chest, his fingers curling into his palms, his poorly clipped nails treading marks in his skin, dark holes of eyes glaring in pure anger at the door he had been next to. "Yeh know somefink Russ? I may not know 'ew the last person Noodle spoke to wos, but me an' 'er left on good terms! Real good terms! Best terms! B'cause we were best friends! The best eva'! An' you! You an' 'er got into an argument an' you pissed 'er off! I wouldn't be surprised if she left 'cause o' tha'!" he suddenly snapped, not understanding the intensity of anger his body had just risen to. Never before had someone angered him so personally before...not about Noodle...not even Murdoc..._

_A large, bony hand swiftly capped the mouth that had just spit those words of fire. The American drummer had not responded. The singer doubted he ever would again. Swallowing hard, he backed away, hitting the side of the corner wall, and disappeared down the three flights of stairs to barricade his confused feelings within his room. _

The young man's eyes lifted open with a nasal exhale, the bland ceiling welcoming him to the room once again. If only things didn't have to be the way they turned out sometimes...maybe the world would be a better place. Even perfect. It was possible. But until that world came around, the blue haired man would have to eventually dig out a hood or sweater or something of the sort to keep him warm until his new clothes were delivered. He wasn't exactly sure how the new clothes were going to keep him warm anyhow. They were one layered, thinly made..._cheaply_ made in his opinion, not that it should matter anymore. He was a broken man and healing was in need, but in order to do that, he was going to have to forget...and forgetting is the hardest thing for any one man to do alone. Especially when the _aim_ is to forget.

Using abdominal muscles, the thin creature lifted himself upright, his lengthy arm reaching out for the baggage handles. A quick zip snapped through the dry air while he opened his belongings, or what he _chose_ to have belong to him. A nice hood would work nicely. His hands worked through the clothing as if they were swimming in soup until something hard a pointy pricked his palm. Stealing his hand back, the young man gently lifted some clothing off, realizing it was a frame with a photo inside. He couldn't look at that right now. Not even if he wanted to. Neck craning for any type of refuge, he hurried over to the wooden desk and pulled out an empty drawer, gently placing the glass shielded frame face down in the corner before shutting it tight. Turning around with a disturbed expression on his face, he glanced at his watch. Nearly noon...a good meditation would clear his mind. Swimming through his clothing once again, he grabbed the closest hood and pulled it on, his face swimming through darkness for a moment, but...at the same time, it wasn't.

"_Would you like to meditate with me, 2D-san?"_

"_Meditate? I 'eard about tha'...its like...good for the soul, or somefink, right?" _

The blue spikes popped through the hole of the hood, followed by the unique face of destruction. He arched a brow as he shook his head with a stifled sniff. He didn't want these memories...maybe that was part of the reason he was here...just maybe...Giving the room a final glance, he bobbed his head due to the low entrance, and headed for the back where the waterfall temple was located.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _I decided to continue, but at my own pace if you don't mind. I'm also working on Addiction, but I get a feeling for this story in my calm state of mind. And for you guys who don't like Noodle/2D, well, in this fic, I'm planning them to be very close, but not romantically, so get your breaths of relief, alright? This story is actually going into a strange morph of what I actually planned it to be, so its a great surprise for all of us. Review!_


End file.
